


Feline Coworkers

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c., Real Cat Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: Gladstone casts Rishi Sunak's vote against the government.
Kudos: 4





	Feline Coworkers

Philip Hammond hadn’t been the easiest of chancellors for Gladstone to live with; the Daily Fail were very rarely right about anything, but Gladstone couldn’t argue with the time they called him Eeyore.

Rishi Sunak, who had only been Chancellor for a few weeks, was still an unknown quantity in the sense of humour stakes, but Gladstone thought he knew a way to test him out. As Sunak prepared to cast his vote for some boring agricultural bill, Gladstone tiptoed over, walked onto his keyboard and pressed the key with his paw before he could get to it.

It was an occupational hazard of working from home with feline coworkers, everyone knew that. With any luck, Sunak would be able to maintain his sense of humour once he realised that Gladstone had just voted against the government.


End file.
